


Sharp

by HeavyHeartstrings



Series: Sharp [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre time skip, Sparring, awkward teens, sylvain flirting shamelessly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyHeartstrings/pseuds/HeavyHeartstrings
Summary: Everyone has always called Felix blunt, but if you ask him it's Sylvain who can’t keep his mouth shut at the most inappropriate times.





	Sharp

“Are you going easy on me?” Sylvain asks with a wink as they break away, both students holding their training weapons towards each other for a momentary pause.

Felix naturally grips the sword in his hand a little tighter and stares at the older teen, scowling deeper and saying nothing in response. Which is in itself a response of its own that Sylvain probably expected, judging by the way he’s smiling playfully at him as he readjusts his grip on the training lance.

Then seconds later Felix advances on him, swinging his sword in a quick slash. Having the upper hand in weapon choice, Sylvain has no problem blocking the attack by bringing the lance towards himself defensively. Right after, he rotates his body and brings the lance up to block the opposite side of himself as Felix makes a follow up attack. The younger student lets out a low grunt, continuing to assault Sylvain with his training sword.

Felix has always been a little bit stronger and a little bit faster than Sylvain; it’s been that way since they could both remember and perhaps if the redhead wasn’t slacking off as much as he does on his training, he could probably evenly match Felix or beat him (Although, he would deny any possibility of that ever happening). It’s a miracle that Sylvain is even sparring here with him at the moment.

But the older student has strong defense and a stamina that surprises Felix as he pulls back to try and attack Sylvain from a new angle. His hand is raised over his head, preparing to bring the sword down in a vertical slice, but Sylvain beats him to it with a sharp flick of his wrist and sends the blunt end of his lance into the navy-haired student’s stomach.

The impact sends Felix back a couple of steps and he recoils into himself as he quickly regains balance and gasps to try and breathe properly. Sylvain is walking around him casually, spinning his lance around lazily and giving the younger student that stupid playful smile again, which is how Felix knows another insufferable comment is coming his way.

“Is everything alright? You feeling okay?” Sylvain asks. “You seem a bit…off today,” he says.

“Shut up!” Felix finally snaps at him, running towards Sylvain with a new sudden burst of energy. He’s going to wipe that smirk off of the redhead’s face with his own fists if he had to. Goddess, sometimes Felix has to wonder if there’s anyone who can drive him mad like Sylvain. It’s hard to imagine someone comparable to the older student, even if there were a select few who Felix held disdain for. No one seemed to spark something inside of him quite like Sylvain easily could.

As Sylvain blocks the new oncoming assaults, he winces a bit at the newfound strength Felix somehow managed to come up with out of no where. Keeping himself sturdy, he starts to frown a little bit in concentration to try and keep up with the navy-haired student while also trying to counter every now and again. It just seems like Felix is never going to stop though and Sylvain is already sweating a lot at this point, feeling a bead trailing down the side of his face and wishing he could wipe it away.

A few small, quick steps to dodge another attack from Felix. A shift on the balls of his feet as he watches the angry-looking student attack again without hesitation. He just barely parries the oncoming slash, wincing as the practice blade comes too close to his face for comfort. Sylvain flicks his eyes up to meet Felix’s for a split second and then the older student blinks once, almost like he's spacing out.

A good opportunity for another attack from Felix and this time the lance shifts in Sylvain’s hands sloppily when his sword comes down on him. The red-haired student lets out a surprised yelp, doing his best to save face, but even as he tries to bring his lance towards Felix in an attempt to counter, Sylvain realizes that his sword is about to meet him halfway. Their weapons collide with a heavy sound and this time Sylvain loses grip and the lance flies from his hands.

As he watches it clatter to this side though, he sees that Felix’s training sword has gone down too. Sylvain jerks his head up towards the younger student, watching him do the same and meet his surprised expression with a similar one. There’s a moment of silence between them as they both pant heavily, trying to catch their breath and deciding what to do next.

Then the moment is over and Sylvain makes the first dash towards their weapons, scrambling to grab his lance again. The sound of Felix’s steps running quickly behind mixed with his low growling sound both excite Sylvain and freak him out a little. He actually lets a nervous bubbled laugh escape him, feeling like he’s playing chase and running away from the lion. There’s a thrilling prickling sensation behind his neck and he knows that Felix is the cause for it.

The thought is curbed as he bends down to scoop the lance up and then Sylvain goes flying forwards onto the training grounds from the sudden impact of what feels like Felix’s shoulder going into his spine. The two of them go crashing to the ground with rough bumps and grunts of pain, then Sylvain feels the navy-haired student still trying to grapple with him and starts resisting back. While there’s a new blossoming pain which Sylvain is almost certain he will feel for the next couple of days, he doesn’t want to go down without a fight.

Soon the two of them are rolling around atop one another until Felix finally slams Sylvain’s shoulders into the ground hard enough for him to moan warily. He yields before Felix takes it too far and punches him square in the face or something, allowing the younger student to pin him while straddling Sylvain. As soon as the words of defeat leave his mouth, the force from Felix halts but he stays in place atop of the older student, pausing in his victory to recapture his breath.

Sylvain watches him from underneath, his own chest rising and falling in heavy motions as his heart beats steadily inside of his chest. As he works to even out his own breathing, he can feel the muscle pumping and watches how Felix closes his eyes for a second. From his position Sylvain sees how the sunlight hits the younger student’s pale skin, making the sheen layer of sweat stand out more. His top knot is loose, with more strands than normal falling out of place in front of his face. Some might say it looked messy in that moment, but Sylvain would have called it beautiful (Not out loud out course- he wasn’t looking to get beat down a second time that day, no matter how tempting it would be to see Felix's expression). Such a thought was foreign, but not unwelcomed or untrue the more Sylvain stared.

Neither of them says anything as they both finally start to come down from the fight.

“This is almost like the afterglow,” Sylvain comments without thinking.

Felix stares at him in confusion for a moment before giving him a skeptical look. “The what?” He asks.

“Don’t worry about it,” he dismisses quickly. Sometimes he forgets how little Felix knows outside of training and the battlefield (and _especially_ when it comes to affairs in the bedroom). He would have waved his hand as he said it, but his wrists are still currently being held down in place. He glances to them and them wiggles his fingers, meeting Felix’s confused look with a sly grin. “You know, I never thought I’d enjoy being pinned down by you as much as I do.”

Felix knows what _that _means and his amber eyes widen. An instant later Sylvain’s wrists are released and Felix is off of him right after, which makes Sylvain frown a little bit in disappointment. He sits up, wincing a bit at the soreness throughout his body that he is already dreading and watching the younger student scramble up.

“You’re a dog,” Felix bites out with his back facing him.

Sylvain chuckles to himself as he watches the younger student try to fix his hair by brushing strands behind his ear hastily. Felix turns around to pick up his sword with quick, jerky movements and purposefully doesn’t look at the redhead, who is grinning unashamed at the sight of him flushed deep cherry in the face. Again, that immediate thought of- _beautiful_. _Really, he is_. in his head and Syvlain bites his lip to keep himself from digging too deep.

“Isn’t honestly a good policy?” Sylvain chirps back. “I really mean it you know, anytime you want to sneak into my room at night and-“

He’s cut off when the training sword is thrown in his direction, letting out a cry and attempting to shield himself as the weapon knocks him with a good thunk. Again, Sylvain can’t help but laugh even though a new bruise is already forming. Seeing Felix walking away with his fists balled at his side frustratedly and the tips of his ears that have even turned red, well it just makes him feel happy for some reason.

He jumps up quickly before the younger student is far gone. “Felix, wait up! Don’t you want a prize for winning?”

“I don’t want any kind of prize that comes from you, Gautier!” Felix’s nearby voice responds immediately. Sylvain laughs again, catching up with him shortly after and slinging an arm around the younger student's shoulders while congratulating him on winning their spar.


End file.
